


Mrs Esposito

by TheSeekerPorpentina



Series: Passion And Protection [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeekerPorpentina/pseuds/TheSeekerPorpentina
Summary: "Tina? Who is this man?"She'd had an excellent day in New York. Somehow, Tina had managed to get the day off, and Newt was able to get off work whenever, and so she took Newt sightseeing. She remembered her discussion with Queenie a few days before, and how Queenie had predicted that Tina was in love. She'd furiously refused it then, but now he was here with her, she guessed that Queenie's words were true. After all, it was their second meeting since those eventful days in December. Queenie defined them as dates, but until now, Tina wasn't so sure. But now, love had conquered her brain, and she was infatuated with Newt. She certainly had been for some time, but she had never been so brave as to admit to it. But she was caught up in the moment. She'd invited Newt over to the apartment that she'd had to herself since Queenie ran off to marry Jacob.And that was how Porpentina Goldstein had found herself in front of her landlady.





	Mrs Esposito

“Tina? Who is this man?”

She’d had an excellent day in New York. Somehow, Tina had managed to get the day off, and Newt was able to get off work whenever, and so she took Newt sightseeing. She remembered her discussion with Queenie a few days before, and how Queenie had predicted that Tina was in love. She’d furiously refused it then, but now he was here with her, she guessed that Queenie’s words were true. After all, it was their second meeting since those eventful days in December. Queenie defined them as dates, but until now, Tina wasn’t so sure. But now, love had conquered her brain, and she was infatuated with Newt. She certainly had been for some time, but she had never been so brave as to admit to it. But she was caught up in the moment. She’d invited Newt over to the apartment that she’d had to herself since Queenie ran off to marry Jacob.

And that was how Porpentina Goldstein had found herself in front of her landlady.

“Tina?” she repeated.  
“Oh, um. This is my, um, good friend-”  
“He’s male.” Her harsh voice shocked Tina.  
“I know.” Tina found herself pretending that she didn’t know the rules. And surprisingly, it was working.  
“I don’t allow men on my property.”  
“Oh really, Mrs Esposito? I was unaware of that!” Tina’s voice faded towards the end, because she could tell that she was fooling nobody.  
The old lady raised her eyebrows. Tina blushed. “Well then, Tina. You are aware now.” Tina had turned bright red, but Mrs Esposito didn’t care. Instead, she had turned to the man besides Tina. “Your name?”  
Newt diverted his eyes to Tina’s hair. He was embarrassed beyond words, and he’d almost turned as red as his hair. “Scamander. Newt Scamander.”  
Mrs Esposito walked towards Newt, and gazed into his blue eyes. When she looked back to Tina, she had a look of complete shock on her face.  
“You know who this is, Tina?” She paused, and Tina noticed her breaths came out short. “He’s a criminal. Dangerous.”  
It was Tina’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “I highly doubt it,” she said in such a tone that only Newt would know what she meant. He deciphered her voice, and almost let out a laugh, catching himself just in time.  
“He robbed the National Steen Bank. Have you not seen the posters?” The lady shivered, and Tina could tell it wasn’t just from the cold.  
“I’ve never seen them, Mrs Esposito,” Tina replied. She was truthful, although she knew exactly what she was talking about: that eventful day, when Newt and Jacob ended up in the bank looking for a Niffler.  
“B-but you have to have… they’re all ov-”  
She fell unconscious. Tina shot her gaze towards Newt, who was just tucking his wand back into his pocket. Sensing her look, Newt grinned. He looked up to her, actually daring to look directly into her eyes, and noting the beautiful shade of brown they were. “She won’t remember this meeting. She’ll think she was going out to Central Park, but she fainted.”  
Tina grinned back at him, looking delighted, but he’d already gone back to looking so innocent, and so pure. He walked towards her, slipped his calloused hand into hers, and gazed into her eyes with genuine adoration. They stepped into the apartment together, hand-in-hand.  
“I love you, Newt.” She didn’t mean to confess right then, but it had slipped out, with no denying it.  
“I love you more, Tina.” Tina was too ecstatic to be able to deduce what his eyes were telling her.  
He liked her. _Her_ , that little nobody from M.A.C.U.S.A.  
“I love you the mo-”  
She never finished, for Newt had pressed his lips to hers. She gasped. She never expected him to have feelings for her, let alone the courage to kiss her. But it was happening. She didn’t pull away; she kissed him passionately back.

And as the couple kissed, they forgot all about the incident with the landlady. Little did they suspect that Newt’s memory charm hadn’t worked. In fact, Mrs Esposito remembered every little detail, and how Newt pulled out that… stick. When she grew conscious, she had made up her mind to spread the word that the criminal was in town, Tina Goldstein likely had a boyfriend, and, more importantly, that witches- or in this case, wizards- lived among them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bubbling around in my head for so long, and now I've written it, I'd like to share it with you! Please leave kudos if you liked it, and review! I need positive and negative feebdack so I know what to work on! I do have a second chapter planned, so please click to be alerted and tell me if you want to see it! I am open to suggestions, so if you have a story idea you want to see from me, tell me below and I'll see what I can do! 
> 
> \- Porpentina


End file.
